St Valentine's Masacre
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Set after The Ghost Hunt Continues: Deadly Seductress. Seirin High celebrates Valentine's Day with a school fair, but turns bloody when a gte crasher barges in. featuring guest characters from various series.
1. Preparations for the School Fair

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Hello, fanfic readers! Welcome to my 7th fanfic installment of anime TV series Ghost Stories / Ghosts at

School / Gakkou no Kaidan.

Although Valentine's Day is 6 months away from now, I decided to write it anyway, since it's already set

in motion. Also, I decided to put some anime characters in for guest appearance as they will be pivotal to

the aforementioned fic. And again, there'll be lots of ghosts, lots of violence, but plenty of action. And let's

not forget a whole lot of romance, since this fic will take place on Valentine's Day.

And speaking of which, I'll be borrowing some elements from **_Justice League Unlimited_**. In Justice

League Unlimited, a group of students supposedly summon a "genie" to help them take on some bullies,

but ended up summoning **_Solomon Grundy_**. Here, I'll make it appear that some villains re-awaken a ghost

(you'll soon see) to wreck havoc on the Seirin High School Fair. You'll just have to wait and see when he'll pop out…

For those who are new here, I'll be putting my past Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School fics here so that you'll

know that there are other fics that are connected to my current one.

You're wondering why I also called it **Ghosts at School**. You see, in South East Asia, a 24-hour anime

cable channel named **Animax-Asia** aired their own English version of Gakkou no Kaidan. The difference

between the North American and South East Asian English versions are: In North America, where **ADV**

did the dubbing, Ghost Stories aired an edited, comedic, and maybe, campy version, while in Animax-Asia,

Ghost Stories was aired in its original, unedited format, dubbed in English. There it was titled Ghosts at

School. For more information, go to **www. wikipeida .org** and type Ghost Stories on the search engine. There

you'll see the difference between the two versions.

Listed here are the Ghost Stories fics and their brief synopsis according to the story's appearance:

**The Ghost Hunt Continues** (M-Rated) – Part 1 of this _**trilogy**_. Takes place after the TV anime series.

Plot taken from the Stephen King novel and movie "**_The Sleepwalkers_**". Despite the fact that

Amanojako and the ghosts that the gang defeated were laid to rest, three more ghosts managed to elude

exorcism, and are targeting two of the five members of the Ghosts at School gang. Meanwhile, three

high school girls joined Hajime and the crew. Contains slight, but brief lime scenes, violence, and mild

gore. My very first Ghost Stories fic ever uploaded. **(",)**

**The Haunted Circus** (T-Rated) – Takes place a few months after **_The Ghost Hunt Continues_**. Hajime

and the gang witnessed strange paranormal activities occurred inside a circus and later spread it's

terror at the rest of the Tokyo Theme Park. Meanwhile Hajime's feelings for Momoko intensifies.

Also note that the fic's story and plot ties in with the **_Detective School Q _**fics. Parts 1-3 are located in

Ghost Stories, while Parts 4 -5 are in Detective School Q (under the fic title **_The Haunted Circus: To The Theme Park_**),

and parts 6 - 7 are again in Ghost Stories.

Due to graphic nature of this fic, it will contain semi-violent scenes such as blood and gore. This is my

2nd Ghost Stories fic to be written by me. **):0**

**The Fetus of God** (T-Rated) – My 1st multi-titled chapter fic. Follows shortly after the events in The

Haunted Circus. The Ghosts at School gang joined forces with various anime heroes in stopping a

secret cult from unleashing hell on earth. Listed here are the anime titles where the fic parts are

designated:

Part 1 & 9 – Detective School Q

Part 2 & 10 – Ghost Stories

Part 3 & 11 – Digimon

Part 4 & 12 – Get Backers

Part 5 & 13 – Darkstalkers

Part 6 & 14 – Read Or Die

Part 7 & 15 – JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (go to Misc section on Anime/Manga)

Part 8 & 16 – Yu Yu Hakusho

Each (and some) part of the titles contains mild lime, mild violence, but semi-gore and blood. This

multi-chapter, multi-titled fic was inspired by Marvel and DC comics that featured several titles having

one story (examples are Marvel's Fall of the Mutants, X-Tinction Agenda, Batman's Knightfall,

Knightquest, Knight's End). My 3rd fic.

**The Boogeyman** (T-Rated) – Follows shortly (about 2 months) after the Fetus of God. Characters

from the anime **_Nightwalker_** appears here. The Batman and Ellen Yin, along with the Ghosts at School

gang were soon embroiled in stopping the Nightwalker villains from committing child massacres.

Some villains from **_The Batman_** TV series will make a brief appearance here. This fic's title and idea

came from **_WWE Smackdown!_** Superstar **_The Boogeyman_**, and **_The Real Ghostbusters_** villain of the

same name.

Due to the graphic nature of the story, it will contain some gore, and violence due to blood and a lot of

fighting. And don't forget the disgusting worms…**:P**

**The Ghost Hunt Continues: The Deadly Seductress** (M-Rated) – Part 2 of The Ghost Hunt

Continues trilogy. Takes place after The Boogeyman fic. The 2nd ghost appears, which turned out to

be a Succubus, and Hajime is her target, and uses a hostage to coerce Hajime to do her bidding.

Contains some lemon scenes, which is a first in Ghost Stories fics. **:O**

**The Moment of Silence** (T-Rated) – Hajime was emotionally scarred following the events in The

Ghost Hunt Continues: The Deadly Seductress, and avoids contact with his friends. Momoko finds

Hajime to calm him down. My 1st Ghost Stories fic that is laced with drama and angst.

But in the end, something heart-warming will occur (you'll just have to read it…)

And now, Ghost Stories fanfic # 7 is about to commence. And since this is a Valentine's fic, expect a lot

of **WAFF**y (**W**arm **A**nd **F**uzzy **F**eeling) and romantic themes here throughout some of the chapters (and

expect a lot of fighting that are coming through!). And there'll be a lot of anime (and non-anime) characters

appearing here to help support the Ghosts at School gang in their upcoming battle (you'll just have to wait

and see).

And lastly, you're also wondering why I came up with the idea of pairing Hajime with Momoko instead of

Satsuki. Well, the reasons are simple. I got this idea from three anime series and fanfics. They are:

**Ranma ½**. There were several romantic fanfics involving **_Ranma Saotome_** and **_Kasumi Tendo_**, in

lemon, and non-lemon fics. And by far it was most well received pairings that Ranma fans made.

**Ah! My Goddess**. Aside from the cute and the WAFFy looks, the fact that **_Belldandy_** is a bit taller

than **_Keiichi Morisato_** is among the reasons why I came up with the idea of pairing Hajime with

Momoko.

**Fullmetal Alchemist**. Same as # 3, but without the tool-bashing and insults, and no, I'm not basing on

the heights of **_Winry Rockbell_** and **_Edward Elric_**. I just simply based them on the cute factor.

Ok, enough of this. It's time to commence…

**Note**: Rated T for Violence, blood and gore in later chapters.

**Disclaimer**: Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School / Gakkou no Kaidan is owned by Aniplex and Fuji TV. The

rest of the characters appearing in this fic are owned by their respective owners.

**Preparations for the School Fair**

February 14, Thursday. 10 am. Hajime was sitting on a bench on Seirin High school grounds, sipping a cup

of coke. He was watching his fellow students buying and eating food. Some were in booths playing games. Some were manning the

prizes for the games booth, while others were led to "cages" after stepping on the "trap marks". He was pretty much happy that things

went smoothly after the events that took place four weeks ago. He looked back at the recent events. Though he was still bitter about the

Succubus incident (see **_The Ghost Hunt Continues: The Deadly Seductress_**), it took Momoko's slap, and Kayako Miyanoshita's

encouragement to get Hajime to stop blaming himself about letting Momoko down and "violating" her (see **_The Moment of Silence_**).

Since entering Seirin High, Hajime, Leo, and Momoko became schoolmates again, and unknowingly at first, Hajime was drawn to

Momoko's beauty when he met her again after two years following Amanojako's sacrifice. Even when the two got close to each other,

Hajime and Momoko see each other as a sibling buddies, despite constant teasing from Momoko's three friends. After learning that

Charles Bradezuka became Momoko's boyfriend, and learning that he was a demon who consumes female virgins, Hajime became

somewhat protective of her (see **_The Ghost Hunt Continues_**). After Amanojako returned to the human world to watch over the

Ghosts at School gang, Hajime and Momoko were told that they were targets of the two remaining ghosts. This made Hajime more

determined to protect her, but still kept his feelings for Momoko to himself, as he was not quite sure if confessing it to her was the right

time. Momoko, on the other hand, started to see Hajime in a different way. Although she considered him as a little brother, Hajime's

slight matureness, as well as gaining an extra height and good looks, started to get to Momoko. She slowly sees him more than just a

friend, but after her bout with Charles, she felt that she was not yet ready for a new relationship. But after a few months of adventures,

and the recent battle against the Succubus, and an emotional discussion, Hajime ended up confessing his feelings to Momoko. Moved by

Hajime's confession, Momoko, in turn, admitted that she too loved him. Today, Hajime and Momoko are a couple, but both agreed to

keep it a secret from the rest of the school to avoid the gossips and teasing. Hajime shook his head and focused on the present. He

realized that today was Valentine's Day. And realized that it was school fair today.

Turning around, Hajime then saw his friend and fellow Ghosts at School gang member Satsuki Miyanoshita, walking with Takeru Takaishi

on the school grounds. Hajime giggled as she twisted Takeru's ear when Takeru was talking with some of the female Seirin High

students. Satsuki has become somewhat jealous when she sees a boy talking to other girls. Hajime then blinked his eyes and thought,

"Wait a minute, Wait a minute…don't tell me that Takeru and Satsuki are…". Then his attention was caught as Takeru's elder brother,

Yamato, was being chased by a horde of female students. Hajime then recalled that Yamato's band, the Teenage Wolves will be having a

concert on the school fair. He then saw Daisuke Motomiya and Hikari Kamiya were at one of the game booths, trying to hit some bottles

with balls to win a prize. Hajime's train of thoughts was interrupted when a hand tapped his shoulder. It was Ken Ichijouji and Miyako

Inoue. They were holding hands, and both dressed in casual attires, in red color. Of course, the Seirin High School Fair only lets students

and visitors enter the premises if their clothes are in red color to symbolize Valentine's Day. "Hi, Ken. Hi, Miyako. Glad you guys

came.". Ken smiled and said, "So how are you and Momoko doing?" Ken inquired. Hajime said, "Fine, but I feel a bit inferior. I

sometimes don't know what to do when it comes to relationships. She sometimes take the lead on what to do in relationships.". Miyako

smiled and said, "The same goes with me and Ken. Ours is not perfect, but we do get by when it comes to what to do, and what we

should do. So, what did you two do when spending time together?". "Well, last night, we sort of…prepare the foods for the fair, and we

get to spend time in the kitchen…" Hajime trailed off. Miyako leaned forward and said, "Go on.". Hajime huffed, and continued his story.

**---FLASHBACK---**

Wednesday afternoon. Leo, Hajime, and Momoko were at the kitchen of the Aoyama residence. They were assigned to bring food for

the fair. Momoko decided to stay over at Hajime's house so that they can work over on the food. Leo, however, couldn't stay over and

had to leave by 9 pm. Natsumi, Aya, and Fuko stayed at Seirin High to help finish the decorations. Back at the Aoyama residence,

Hajime's parents were watching behind the door of the kitchen, spying on Hajime and Momoko putting the dressings on the sandwiches,

and then placed them on the sandwich bags. They spend almost 5 hours making over 300 sandwiches, at the same time were chatting

happily. Hajime's father was mumbling about his son not taking any initiatives on making a pass at Momoko (like stealing a kiss, or

putting an arm over her shoulder). Hajime somehow heard this, and went outside the kitchen and yelled at his dad. Momoko giggled

upon hearing the shouting, and heard Hajime's mom playing the pacifier. The sandwiches were finally completed, and the couple were

preparing themselves for bed. By 10:30 pm, the couple went to bed. Although Hajime's bed is quite small, it was big enough to fit two

persons. Unlike before, wherein both were comfortable in sharing a bed (see **_The Boogeyman_**), Hajime was a bit flustered, since he'll

be sharing his bed alone with his girlfriend. Momoko giggled a bit and told him that it was alright. They both settled on the bed, Hajime

taking the left side, and Momoko the right. As Hajime was lying on his back, Momoko leaned her head on his left chest, her left arm

encircling his waist. Although blushing, Hajime wrapped an arm around Momoko. Momoko snuggled closer to Hajime and asked,

"Hajime, can I ask you something? What made you attracted to me in the first place?". Hajime had to organize his thoughts to honestly

answer the questions. "Umm…back at fifth grade, I sort of having a crush on you. Then when Leo and I entered Seirin High, and I get to

meet you again, well…you blew me away. I was instantly drawn by your beauty and charms. But at the same time, I still think of you as

an elder sister. But when Charles became your boyfriend, and caused you to abandon our gang, I became a bit of jealous, but at the

same time protective of you, after one of the jocks told me about Charles' hidden secret, coupled with the strange feeling I got when I

first shook hands with Charles. After that, the rest is history.". Momoko was a bit surprised, finally learning that Hajime was having

feelings for her all this time, but kept it a secret out of respect for her. She then gave her reply. "Well, when I first met you at the old

school building, I thought of you as a small brother. Even after we met at Seirin, I still think of you as a younger sibling. But after Aya and

the others told me about how you became suspicious of Charles, and the rescue effort you made, I started to see you more than that, but

then, after my brush with Charles, I had doubts about dating again, and that not sure about my feelings for you were that of falling in love,

so, I decided to keep it to myself at that time. Then when you were there to rescue me from the Cult of Makai (see **_The Fetus of God_**),

and the big risk you took in dealing with the succubus, and admitting your feelings to me, that was enough to tell myself that I've indeed

fallen for you.". Hajime smiled and hugged her, then said, "I love you, Momoko. I'll do whatever I can to keep this relationship strong

and intact. I promise.". Momoko smiled in return and said, "Same here. I love you too.". And the two kissed passionately, and the kiss

lasted about 5 minutes before falling to sleep. By morning, the two woke up, prepared themselves, and brought the food to the school.

Although they managed to behave themselves since they agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

**---END FLASHBACK---**

Miyako was cooing upon hearing Hajime's tale, and was waltzing around like a cupid carrying a bow and arrow. Hajime bowed his

head, covering his face with his hand in embarrassment, Ken rolled his eyes upon seeing Miyako acting like a romance freak, while

Wormmon and Hawkmon sweat-dropped. Soon more visitors arrived and the school became almost jam-packed with children,

teenagers, and adults alike.

**To Be Continued…**

Hope you like my first chapter. And yeah, I should have waited until February came, but that's quite a long time if I have to wait…

The ghost-bashing won't happen until after chapter 3 or 4, depending on what will commence on chapter 2. I still have to thresh out the

fun at the school fair, and I'll be putting more characters in before I unleashed the ghost to crash the party.

Until then, take your time in reading this chapter. Reviews are welcome, flames are not…


	2. Fun at the School Fair

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Hello, readers! Welcome to chapter 2 of this fic. Hope you like the first chapter. And that was just for starters, 'coz more anime (and

non-anime) characters will pop up in this chapter, just to have fun at Seirin High's Valentine's School Fair.

The ghost who will be featured in this fic won't show up just yet. Maybe in chapter 3 or 4, he'll make an appearance. Just be patient. I'll

let you know when the terror will begin.

In the meantime, to compensate for the lack of action, I'll be putting a lot of romance involving the rest of the gang, as well as other guest

anime characters. There'll be tons of WAFFiness, and tons of comedy tossed in for added effects. And there'll be foreign characters

making some guest appearances.

**Fun Inside the Fair**

While Hajime was chatting with Ken and Miyako, Leo was having a field day, recording every scene he could find with his trusty video-

cam. He started taking footages of the school grounds, the booths, the food, and his schoolmates. Leo even took footages of Hajime,

Ken and Miyako. Then their attentions were caught as they saw Satsuki arguing with Takeru, who was talking with some of the girls at

school. Ken and Miyako giggled, while Hajime was dumbfounded upon learning that Satsuki and Takeru are dating. Even Leo couldn't

believe his ear. He was surprised to see that the two were dating. He giggled a bit, seeing that Satsuki was getting jealous seeing Takeru

talking with other girls. He then shifted his video-cam on V-Mon and Tailmon, who just won some prizes. Leo then started to walk

around, putting his video-cam on pause. He then chance upon Sora glaring at some female students, who somewhat took portions of

Yamato's ripped shirt. Yamato, on the other hand, was hiding behind Sora. He was naked on the upper body, his shirt already ripped off.

"Sorry girls, but Yamato is already taken. I'm his girlfriend. So please leave. You'll get a chance to take a glimpse of him later.". The

female students sighed and groaned, learning that Yamato was no longer single. "_Daijobu_, Yama?" asked Sora, giggling. Yamato replied

in relief. "_Hai. Arigato_, Sora-_chan_. I thought I was going to be ripped up to shreds. I had no idea that the Teenage Wolves would be

that popular...mmm". Yamato was cut-off by a kiss and a hug from Sora. "Happy Valentine's, Yama.". "Hai, Happy Valentine's Sora.

After this I'll take you to...ahh!" Yamato was taken by surprise as he saw Leo taking a footage of his tender moments with Sora. "Leo,

will you knock it of? Can't I have a private time with my girlfriend?". "_Gomenasai_, Yamato, but it's part of my job to get as much as

Valentine's footage as possible." Leo replied, giggling. Then more female students came, and seeing a half-naked (on the upper body, that

is) Yamato, their faces were like that of Wile E. Coyote, and began to romantically lynched towards him. Yamato, stood in front of Sora,

and shouted to Gabumon. Gabumon sighed, but he knew what he has to do.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Gabumon changes...to Garurumon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

The girls stood still, as with everyone inside the school fair. Garurumon stared at the girls and said, "Sorry, but Yamato has preparations

to do to start his concert with the Teenage Wolves. And if you're here for autographs, fine. But if you're here to get his clothes, or beg

him to get you laid, no. He's already taken, and please show him with utmost respect.". The girls nodded and left. The others were

surprised, and were talking to themselves. "Wow. I didn't know that his Digimon can act like an usher.". "No, that was his bodyguard.".

"Say, I wonder if there are other Chosen Children here.".

Sora gave Yamato an extra shirt to wear, then heard the commotion from their left side, and saw Satsuki stomping away, and Takeru

was running after her. "Oh dear, Satsuki is really fickle when she found love.". Sora and Yamato looked behind them, and saw

Amanojako, alongside Keichiirou, eating some food that Keichiirou bought. Yamato smiled and said, "Nice of Satsuki to allow you to

come along.". Amanojako smiled and said, "Yeah, so that all the food I can gobble would fill my stomach. But in reality, I suggested that I

come along in case the third ghost shows up.". Yamato and Sora nodded, recalling what Takeru and Hikari told them about the Succubus

nearly killed Hajime, and Momoko was used as a hostage. Their attention was caught as they saw some girls were fawning around

Patamon. "Ehe...hehehe...", Patamon blushed as the female students were cuddling him. Mimi Tachikawa and Palmon on the other hand,

were seen eating the cotton candy she bought. Then more visitors came. Class Q and A of Dan Detective School (from the anime

**_Detective School Q_**) entered Seirin High, and wasted no time in indulging themselves at the food and game booths. Yusuke and Keiko,

Kuwabara and Yukina (of **_Yu Yu Hakusho_**) also came to the school fair. The Ghosts at Schol gang and the Digimon heroes greeted

them and chatted merrily (the Ghosts at School gang, the Digimon heroes, the Spirit Detectives, and the cast of Detective School Q

already met before and teamed up in the past. See **_The Haunted Circus; The Haunted Circus: To The Theme Park; _**

**_The Fetus of God_**).

Leo then turned off his video-cam after one of his classmates told him that he'll film the rest of the school scenes. Leo then took a break

by buying some food. He then came across Agumon, Gomamon, Tentamon, Piyomon, Armadimon, and Iori Hida, who were chomping

away on their snacks. He greeted them before moving on.

Daisuke just won a huge teddy bear after winning a game, and gave it to Hikari. V-Mon also won a prize, and Tailmon gave V-Mon a

kiss, and V-Mon fainted, with a goofy smile. Taichi was seen talking to Momoko, Aya, Fuko and Natsumi. They talked about their past

team-ups during the Fetus of God adventures. Taichi smiled a bit upon learning that she and Hajime were lovers, and promised Momoko

that he'll keep it a secret.

Leo was about to take a seat when he happen to notice a young 14 year old brunette, who was good-looking. Leo could tell that she

was a foreigner, and since he took up English lessons, he was confident that he could interact with the girl. Leo approaches the girl with

his best American accent. "Um, hi. Do you need any assistance?". The girl smiled, and replied with fluent Japanese language. "Thanks, but

I seem to know my way here. I'm just here to see the school fair. Are you, um, a student here?". Leo was surprised that a foreign girl can

speak Japanese fluently, let alone a tourist. He continued to interact with the girl. "Wow! You can speak our language. Yes, I'm a student

here. My name is Leo Kakinoki.", He extended his hand. The girl shook hands with Leo and said, "Barbara Gordon.". Leo's eyes widen

at hearing her name. "WHOA! Are you the daughter of Gotham City Police Commissioner James Gordon!". Barbara blushed and said,

"Keep your voice down. Yes, I am. Wait…Kakinoki? Are you one of the teenage gang who fought the Nightbreeds a few weeks ago?".

Leo was surprised to hear that Barbara knew about the Nightbreed incident a few weeks ago at the Yokohama district. "How did you

knew…?" Leo stammered a bit. Barbara smiled and said, "My dad told me that the Batman and Japan's N.O.S. Detective Agency

teamed up with you guys in solving the children massacres, and that one of your friends fought the Boogeyman, who turned out to be

Clayface in disguise." (see **_The Boogeyman_**). Leo was amazed at the girl's information resources. "So…who's with you?" Leo asked.

"Well, my dad and Bruce Wayne are here to see your school fair, and Ellen Yin wanted to pay you a visit." Barbara replied.

Then Ellen Yin appeared, and Leo and Yin exchanged pleasantries. Commissioner Gordon then came and told Barbara to behave herself

while he goes to Yokohama to see Commissioner Artemio Yamagata. Gordon then asks Yin to look after Barbara. Yin obliges, and

Gordon left. Bruce Wayne was seen talking with the directress of Seirin High School. Wayne pledges to the directress that he'll donate

some of his money to help fund Seirin High School so that it will have a college division. The two reached an agreement and shook hands.

Elsewhere, the Get Backers came to Seirin High to give their client an item which was lost. After receiving their payment, Ginji Amano

wasted no time and went to the ice cream booth, while Ban Mido looks around the school grounds, impressed that the school put so

much effort in making the school fair very spectacular. If Yamato and the Teenage Wolves attracted dozens of female fans, young violinist

Modoka attracted a legion of male fans. Shido Fuyuki, a k a the Beast Master, makes sure that Modoka wasn't harmed.

Riho Yamazaki, also a student in Seirin High, was seen talking to a young man. It was no other than the Nightwalker detective himself,

Shido Tatsuhiko. Shido wondered why he let Riho talked him into coming over at the school fair. Riho's classmates were surprised to see

Riho acting merrily around Shido.

Meanwhile, Satsuki and Takeru have patched up about their arguments, and soon were seen holding hands.

Momoko was busy tending the food booth, but when she stepped out after her shift was over, she was caught stepping on a "trap mark",

and the "officers", saw this, "arrested" and blindfolded her, taking her to the "Marriage" booth. Momoko remained blindfolded until a boy

was caught and taken to the "Marriage" booth.

**To Be Continued…**

Hope the Valentine's tour didn't bored you much. Well, that's ok. Once the real February comes, you'll get to experience what it's like

to have a fair at your school.

And I hope you like the twists that the Ghosts at School gang members got into (like Satsuki and Takeru dating, and Leo and Barbara

Gordon interacting, leading to speculations of a romance and so, so…).

And if the other heroes are here, that means that the ghost(s) will be appearing soon, and the terror will commence just like the one in The

Haunted Circus. When will the terror begins, well, you'll just have to keep guessing. I'm still working on Chapter 3 and beyond, and that

means I'm working on the plot on when the ghost(s) will appear. Until then, be good.

Reviews are welcome, just don't abuse it.


	3. Love Affair and Terror at the Fair

St. Valentine's Massacre 

Konichiwa again, Gakkou no Kaidan (aka Ghost Stories / Ghosts at School) fans! Chapter 3 is here. I'll be putting more WAFFiness

throughout the entire chapter (well, most of them), more cameo appearances from other anime characters, and, finally, the terror of this

fic will commence, as the fun at the fair will soon turn bloody. So expect some violence and gore in this chapter, as well as a little action

as our guest heroes will be showcasing some of their powers to fend off the first wave of terror. First wave? Yeah, 'coz this is just the

start, as more coming sooner than you think.

Listed here are the guest anime (and non-anime) characters who showed up and will be lending support to our very own Ghost at School

casts, from Chapter 1 up to here:

Digimon Adventure 02

Detective School Q

The Get Backers

Yu Yu Hakusho

Nightwalker

The Batman

R. O. D. The TV

**A/N**: For those who happen to watch Digimon Adventure and Digimon Adventure 02, I'll be posting the characters' original names and

their partner Digimons so that you won't be confused with their edited names:

Daisuke Motomiya & V-Mon (Davis)

Hikari Kamiya & Tailmon (Kari)

Takeru Takaishi & Patamon (TK)

Miyako Inoue & Hawkmon (Yolie)

Iori Hida and Armadimon (Cody)

Ken Ichijouji & Wormmon

Taichi Kamiya & Agumon (Tai)

Yamato Takaishi & Gabumon (Matt)

Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon

Jyou Kido & Gomamon

Koushiro Izumi & Tentamon (Izzy)

Sora Takenouchi & Piyomon

I don't know why the heck did Fox TV / Fox KIDS alter the names of the Digimon Adventure 01 and 02 casts. It really, really ruins the

originality of the series. It would be better had Fox TV retained not only the casts' original names, but also the plot and dialogueas well.

Ok, with that said, it's time to get a move on!

**More Fun at the Fair; More Romantic Scenarios; The Party-Crashers**

Some of the Seirin High students donated some of their old and rare books at the fair and are selling them. At first only a few people

bought them, but three hours later the books were sold out as three women bought all of them. (It was Yumiko Readman, Michelle

Chang and Maggie Mui, of **_R. O. D. The TV_**) The students were happy with the money they received and immediately used them to buy

food. Anita King, on the other hand went to some of the game booths and won prizes that have green frogs.

Somewhere within the school, Satsuki and Takeru went to a secluded area inside Seirin High. With no one here, and no one was

watching, they started to kiss passionately, and five minutes later, they started to make out. Unknown to them, Satsuki's mom, Kayako

was watching them. Although sighing, Kayako was confident that her daughter knew her limits. She was joined by Koenma (of **_Yu Yu _**

**_Hakusho_**), in his invisible, and baby form (with the pacifier). "So, did you miss your kids?", Koenma asked. "Yes, but at least my

husband and my children's friends are there to keep them strong. And I'm glad that my daughter has found someone to make her happy

and secured.". Koenma smiled, but sweat-dropped upon seeing Takeru, who was necking Satsuki. He looked at Kayako and said,

"Would you like a job at our palace? We can get you a good position in our Spirit Detective division. ". Kayako thought about it and

said, "Sounds interesting, but I'll have to think about it.". Their discussion was interrupted by a shriek, looking down they saw the source.

Takeru and Satsuki were shrieking when someone came in and surprised them. It was Daisuke. And Daisuke began teasing them. "Aha!

Caught you! I'm gonna tell Yamato! I'm gonna yell Yamato! Keichiirou's gonna cry! Keichiirou's gonna cry…". Daisuke's sing-song

taunts were cut-off by a right hook from Satsuki. As Daisuke fell to the ground, Satsuki was all over him, doing a Lou Thesz press (you

get to see this move on either **_WWE RAW_** or **_WWE Smackdown!_**, in which a wrestler sits over his opponent, and punches him over the

face), not letting up. Satsuki was blushing, and pissed off at the same time. Takeru had to hold onto Satsuki to keep her from inflicting

further damage on Daisuke. Takeru made soothing sounds to calm her down. Daisuke got up, with a swollen face and a black eye.

Daisuke yelped in pain as Hikari twisted his ear, berating him on making fun at other couples. Hikari apologized to Takeru and Satsuki

for Daisuke's behavior, and left the scene dragging Daisuke by the ear. After calming down, Satsuki and Takeru continued their making

out. Kayako and Koenma sweat-dropped before leaving for Koenma's palace.

In the school ground's covered court, where the concert will be held, Modoka got to meet Yamato and the Teenage Wolves. They

shook hands before preparing their music equipment for their shows to be held shortly.

Elsewhere, Leo was talking to Ellen Yin on how to approach Barbara Gordon in a romantic way. Giggling, Ellen then told Leo the tips on

how to win a girl's heart. Taichi, Jyou, Koshiro, Mimi and their partner Digimons were among the crowd who were going to watch the

joint concert between Modoka and Yamato's band. Daisuke and Hikari joined the other Chosen Children shortly.

Meanwhile, Hajime, Ken and Miyako were still chatting together about their past team-up. Miyako then changed the subject by talking

about Valentine's Day. "Hey, aren't you supposed to give roses to your girlfriend? I mean, it's Valentine's Day, and…" Hajime's eyes

widen and realized that Miyako was right. "SHIT! I forgot all about it!", Hajime ranted and started to run, only to realize that he stepped

onto one of the "trap marks". The "officers" caught him, blindfolded him and took him towards the "Marriage Booth". Ken and Miyako

giggled and followed the officers taking Hajime.

Elsewhere, Keichiirou was sharing his snacks with Amanojako when Amanojako's ears twitched. Amanojako raised his head, feeling

that he sensed something paranormal. The feeling then disappeared, and Amanojako sighed in relief. Then a figure approached

Amanojako and Keichiirou. Keichiirou recognized the person. "Hi, Hiei." Amanojako turned and said, "Well, well, if it isn't three-eyes

himself. Came to join the party?". "No. Yusuke said I'd be meeting with him and the others shortly." Hiei, replied. Yusuke, Kuwabara,

Kurama, Yukina and Keiko came and the four Spirit Detectives and Keiko left the school.

At the "Marriage Booth", a still blindfolded Momoko was wondering why she was still held here, despite assurances from Aya, Fuko,

and Natsumi that it will be over soon and she'll be released. Then the officers brought a blindfolded Hajime inside the booth, and soon

other schoolmates gathered to see which "lucky couple" will get married. As soon as their blindfolds were removed, the couple's eyes

opened wide as they realized that they were brought here. Hajime flushed up to his neck, and demanding an explanation from Momoko's

three friends. But the officers explained to him the rules, and Hajime was on the losing end. Momoko was also blushing, as this would

result in spilling the beans, revealing their status as real-life couples. She whispered to Hajime and said, "Looks like we have no choice.

We'll have to reveal ourselves." Hajime replied (whispering), "But what about the others? They'll tease us to no end, and I might make

enemies should they find out that I'm your boyfriend.". Momoko (whispering back), "It's ok. There's nothing they can do about it. At

least we get to suffer together.". As the couple "signed" their "marriage contract", they hesitated about the next phase, but with their

friends and schoolmates urging on, Hajime and Momoko's lips met, and kissed passionately. Everyone present at the Marriage Booth

were breathless at what they saw. Ken and Miyako smiled, while Hawkmon was covering his ears from the howling that students made

as they saw Hajime kissed Momoko. Stingmon used his silk weapons to make "earplugs" to shield himself from the noise. Soon

questions were raised towards the couple. Hajime hesitantly acknowledged the questions, revealing his status as Momoko's boyfriend.

Soon word spread like wildfire, and most of the students from 2nd to 4th year level formed a circle around the couple, asking Hajime on

how did he won Momoko's heart, and how long have they been an item. Hajime cringed, while Momoko blushed.

Meanwhile, Yamato and his band was about to start, when the sky suddenly become dark, shadowing the school grounds. Leo and

Barbara Gordon, who were chatting, also noticed the surroundings. Daisuke told the other chosen Children that something was going on.

Amanojako stood up, sensing evil presence approaching the school. And suddenly, a huge figure came crashing down on a booth,

crushing some of the students to death, blood splattering around. Amanojako used his ESP to scan the figure, but couldn't get any results,

except static waves. He told Keichiirou to stay hidden. Then the huge figure, Dressed in black, tattered clothes with white skin and hair

began to attack everyone in sight. One of the students was pulled into parts, killing him, and his internal organs were splattered around

(intestines, liver, etc.). Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters then used their abilities to fend off the attacker, but it didn't stop him. Leo

and Barbara came closer, and Barbara recognized the attacker. "Solomon Grundy!", she shrieked. Yumiko then turned towards Barbara

and said, "You know this man?". Ellen Yin hid herself inside one of the empty tents, activated the Bat-Wave Communicator, and called

Bruce Wayne. "Bruce, this is Yin. We got big trouble. Solomon Grundy came back from the dead! And he's attacking everyone in sight.

I'll try to hold him off and get him away from the school!". Bruce acknowledges, and called Alfred, who was inside his limousine. As

soon as Bruce Wayne entered the limousine, Alfred hid the limousine inside a hidden bush, and Bruce safely changed into his Batman

guise, and went towards the school. Meanwhile, Security guards opened fire at Solomon Grundy, but the bullets didn't faze him, and

Grundy crushed the guards' necks, killing them on the spot. Yamato and the Chosen Children heard the commotion and proceeded to

where the commotion came from. Hajime, Momoko, Ken, Miyako, Stingmon and Hawkmon also went towards the area where the

attacker is killing his victims.

**To Be Continued… **

Ok, Ok, so I spoiled the fun and the romantic moments by having a DC Comics character massacring the students inside their school.

Yeah, it was cruel, but that's how it is. But don't fret, since the heroes are there to stop him, right?

Chapter 4 will commence in a few days, as there'll be more major twist in the battle between Solomon Grundy against the Ghosts at

School gang, the R. O. D. crew, the Get Backers, the Digimon cast, and a lot more. See you in a few!

And don't forget to send in your reviews.


	4. The Wrath of Solomon Grundy

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Hello! We meet again. And welcome to Chapter 4. The first three of this fic showed you the fun and frolics of the Seirin High School

Fair, and even some of the romance between different couples, not to mention several guest and cameo appearances of various anime,

and non-anime characters. Heck, even characters from the current cartoon series, The Batman showed up. And even Ellen Yin and the

Batgirl are there for added diversity.

Now, after three chapters of love and romance, I'll be focusing this chapter on terror and mayhem, as Solomon Grundy gate-crashing at

the school fair. The heroes who are present here will be aiding the Ghosts at School gang in dealing with these threats.

And by the time you reached the bottom portion of this chapter, you'll be in for a big surprise as there'll be some revelations on what will

occur at the following chapters after this. You'll just have to read it, and wait and see…

**The Wrath of Solomon Grundy**

By 11:30 am, there have been at least 150 people, mostly students, dead on the spot, due to the intruder. And almost 100 more are

badly hurt, as Solomon Grundy tossed debris and heavy objects towards the crowd, while some are due to panic and stampede. And

despite their efforts, Anita King, and Michelle Chang were among the critically injured victims, leaving Maggie Mui and Yumiko Readman

to hold off Grundy, while onlookers dragged Anita and Michelle to safety, and are now being attended by paramedics. By now, SWAT

teams arrived and attempted to deal with the attacker, but bullets were no match for Grundy's tough skin. Grundy then crushed the necks

of two SWAT members, killing them on the spot. Keichiirou and Amanojako were somewhere safe, away from the incident. He asked

Amanojako if the attacker was a ghost. Amanjako kept using his ESP to probe the attacker's mind, but was unable to penetrate it.

"Couldn't tell. His mind seems to have a shield to prevent me from probing it. Let's hope that your sister and your friends are all right."

Amanojako replied.

In five minutes, more SWAT team members arrived, and where shocked to see several bodies, and were even surprised as Solomon

Grundy ripped a 9-year old girl apart in two, killing her, and exposing her spinal column, and other internal organs. They opened fire, but

Grundy keep on coming. Maggie used several papers to form a paper-like version of Grundy. Yumiko did the same, and finally, they

managed to stop Grundy's tracks, if for only a few minutes, enabling some SWAT members to safely carry away the injured. Then

everyone's attention was caught, as the Batman came into the scene, hitting Grundy with a steel pipe. But that didn't faze him, and began

to strike him with his enormous fists. The Batman quickly eluded Grundy's offenses, and hurled grenades at him, and Grundy staggered,

but still maintain his footing. The SWAT team decided to aid the Dark Knight and the Paper Masters by opening fire again, hitting

Grundy. But this only served to enraged Grundy, as he tore apart the paper-like titans, and grabbed Maggie and hurled her against a wall,

knocking her out, leaving Yumiko and the Batman to fend off the massive titan. The Get Backers arrived, and wasted no time in stopping

Grundy. Ginji used his electricity to weaken Grundy. Then Ban used his Snake Bite, but it didn't dent his skin. The four heroes stood

back to regroup before mounting another offense.

Hajime, Momoko, Satsuki and the rest of the Chosen Children and their partner Digimons arrived, and joined Leo and Ellen Yin in

watching the Batman fighting off the huge attacker. Leo and Ellen wondered where Barbara went, seeing that she wasn't around. Ellen

sighed, realizing that she changed to her Batgirl costume. The Chosen Children saw several bodies of adults and children, all scatters and

bloodied. They then saw the Get Backers, Yumiko and the Batman fighting off Grundy. They realized that they have to stop the huge

attacker before more lives are lost. They then told their Digimons to step in and help Batman and the others. The Digimons obliged and

started to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

V-Mon changes…to X V-Mon!

Wormmon changes…to Stingmon!

Tailmon changes…to Angewomon!

Hawkmon changes…to Aquilamon!

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

Armadimon changes…to Ankylomon!

Agumon changes…to Greymon!

Gabumon changes…to Garurumon!

Piyomon changes…to Garudamon!

Tentamon changes…to Kabuterimon!

Gomamon changes… to Ikkakumon!

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

The first batch of the champion-form Digimons lunged torwards Grundy, but surprisingly, Grundy's powerful punch sent Greymon,

Togemon, Ikkakumon and Garurumon down for the count, and the 4 Digimons reverted to their normal forms, unconscious.

Kabuterimon and Garudamon decided to stay airborne while planning on how to avoid his deadly punches. X V-Mon then grappled

Grundy from behind, applied a Full Nelson Lock (for WWE purists, it's called the **_Masterlock_**), holding Grundy in place. "Quickly, now

is your chance. Take him while I hold him down!" X V-Mon cried. Angemon and Angewomon used their weapons to take down

Grundy. Grundy roared in pain and attempted to break free. Yumiko used a paper and formed a huge missile, and struck Grundy. But

this only further enraged Grundy, and broke free from X V-Mon, grabbed him and hurled him towards Yumiko and the Get Backers,

knocking them out. As X V-Mon checked on the fallen fighters, Grundy punched him on his gut, and hurled him against a wall, causing X

V-Mon to revert to his normal form and was rendered unconscious. Stingmon used his threads to tie Grundy up, enabling Garudamon,

Kabuterimon, Aquilamon, Ankylomon and Angewomon to mount an attack. With Grundy tied up, the remaining Digimons ganged up on

Grundy, while the Batman carried the three unconscious persons to safety. It was then that the Batgirl arrived, and used tear gas to

temporarily blind Grundy, and enabled the Digimons to further attack the huge titan. But after three minutes, Grundy recovered, and

plowed Garudamon and Kabuterimon.

At this point, the Nightwalker, Shido Tatsuhiko came and saw the commotion. He felt that something wasn't right. Looking at the sky, he

noticed that clouds were blocking the sun, and that the surroundings were very dark. Looking at his watch, it was already 12:30 pm. He

then saw Kabuterimon and Garudamon were knocked out, and reverted to their normal forms. Then he glanced at Grundy, and noticed

that his eyes were black, with no irises. Hajime and Leo also noticed Grundy's eyes, and began to wonder where they saw someone with

black eyes. They seem to recall it, but were trying to figure out where it all fits. Meanwhile, Ellen Yin approached Shido, and asked

what's wrong. Shido then told Ellen his suspicions. He then called Angewomon, and asked her to look at the clouds carefully. In doing

so, she noticed a vaguely looking beam that was aiming at the clouds which caused the clouds to turn black and blocked the sun. Shido

then instructed Angewomon to find the beam's source, and destroy it, so that the sun would be restored. In the meantime, Shido, and the

Batman Joined Batgirl and the remaining Digimons in stalling Grundy. Meanwhile, Leo started to get suspicious. Upon seeing Shido, he

wondered if Grundy is either a ghost or a demon. Then he glanced at Grundy. He recalled the his research on the internet about zombies

having white skin and seemingly impervious to pain. Hajime however, wondered about something upon seeing Shido. Getting an idea, he

asked Ellen to call Arkham Assylum to check if Clayface was still incarcerated. Ellen looked suspicious, but nevertheless did call

Arkham.

Angewomon, along with Aquilamon, Hikari and Miyako, were flying above the clouds, following the trail of beam that was aiming at the

dark clouds. Five minutes later, they found the source, which was in an observatory. Miyako realized that they were in Yokohama. Once

inside, they saw some scientists were manning the controls. As Miyako told the scientists about what's going on, the scientists skin turned

black and fangs formed, and are approaching Miyako and Hikari. But Aquilamon took them out, and soon black, vampire-like entities

came out from the scientists bodies. Angewomon used her Holy Arrows on the entities, and the entities dissipated from the arrows' light.

Miyako then turned off the controls. A minute has passed, the sun slowly began to shone in parts of the school's district. Ellen Yin

received a call from Arkham Asylum, confirming that Clayface has indeed escaped. Leo heard it too, and then the two heard a cell phone

call from Taichi, hearing Hikari's voice, who told Taichi about some black, shadow-like entities possessing the dead bodies of the

scientist inside the Yokohama observatory. Hajime heard it too, and his voice raised in disbelief. "Oh, Shit! Nightbreeds!" Hajime then

went to the scene of the battle, and shouted at The Batman, Shido and the remaining Digimons. "Batman, Shido! I believed that this

Solomon Grundy is a Nightbreed! Look at his eyes! They're black with no eyeballs!". Batman, Shido, Stingmon, Angemon, and

Ankylomon stared at Grundy's eyes, and realized that Grundy's eyes were black with no visible irises. Surprisingly, Grundy heard this

and went straight for Hajime, seemingly angered at Hajime spilling the beans. Hajime then shielded Momoko, telling her to run, but

Momoko defied, saying that she won't leave him. At this point, the dark clouds that were blocking the sun were gone, and the sun's rays

hit Grundy's body, and smoke came out, as it was burning the body. Soon shadow-like entities came out of Grundy's body. It was then

that the Batman and Shido realized that hajime was right. It was a group of Nightbreeds who were behind this. Shido gritted his teeth,

realizing that his nemesis, Cain, was orchestrating another psychological attacks by attacking innocent people. Ellen Yin then shouted at

the Batman, saying that Clayface has escaped, and that maybe Solomon Grundy is Clayface in disguise. Batman, suspicious of Yin's

claims, nevertheless gave her word a benefit of a doubt. He than hurled an ice grenade at Grundy's legs, freezing him. It was then that

Grundy abandoned his form and reverted back to Clayface. Shido and the Batman were surprised, seeing that Clayface has fooled them

into thinking that Solomon Grundy was risen from the dead due to his zombie-like appearance. Meanwhile, Angemon, through Takeru's

urging evolved to the next stage.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence ---**

Angemon digivolve…to Holy Angemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence ---**

Angemon evolved to Holy Angemon and used his holy light to burn the Nightbreeds until they dissolved into nothing. Batman then used

another ice grenade to put Clayface into ice. And that was that. The terror inside Seirin High was over. But in it's wake left over 300

victims. 150 dead, and 150 injured. Commissioners Atermio Yamagata and James Gordon arrived at the scene, and Yin told Gordon

that Barbara was safe. Shido then asked Angemon to take him to Yokohama observatory, and the two, along with Takeru, went there.

The three, along with Miyako, Hikari, and their partner Digimons looked for clues that would lead to clues to Cain's whereabouts, but

found nothing.

Back at Seirin High, Hajime and the gang told Taichi and the others about the Nightbreeds and Cain, as well as about Clayface. Gordon

and Batman were talking behind the silhouette of the school building. Gordon said that he'll investigate on how and/or who let Clayface

escaped, while Batman said that he'll look into the Nightbreed incident. Barbara, back to her civilian guise, was greeted by Leo and her

dad. She made it appeared that she was watching the fight from afar. By 2 pm, police declared that Seirin High was "under control".

Batman and Ellen Yin looked knowingly at each other, and decided to help Shido in taking down Cain once and for all.

**To Be Continued**…

Looks like you've seen this scenario before. If you read my past fic, **_The Boogeyman_**, then you'll get my drift. If not, read that fic. That

way you'll know.

So Cain is back, and after vowing to stop his Nightbreed attack on innocent children sleeping at night, he found a loophole in his promise

and instead used the Seirin High students as his targets just get Shido's attention. But he'll be in a tight spot now that the Digimons and

their human partners are after his trail. But it seems that Cain has a back-up plan, since now that Clayface is apprehended, he'll be

enlisting some other help in fending off the Batman and the Ghosts at School gang. What will that be? Check it out next chapter. Why?

'Coz after the Nightbreed did their part, another dark force will enter the fray. You'll see who they are in a few days or so. Until then, be

good.

Reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't. Criticisms are fine, but I won't tolerate abuses.


	5. Dark Alliance

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Hello, Gakkou no Kaidan fans! We're here now, in Chapter 5. And finally some action, after the first three chapters of romantic

escapades, and last chapter was just the beginning. Oh, yeah, this was my 2nd fanfic to feature several characters from various series in

this setting (the first was **_The Haunted Circus_**), and the 2nd time that the Ghosts at school gang team up with the Batman and

Nightwalker (Their first team up was in **_The Boogeyman_**). And this time, the casts of Digimon Adventure 02 will be joining the heroes in

nailing down the culprits. And expect a lot of detective themes, as well as fist pounding (the Batman's in this too!), not to mention some

ghost busting scenes, as Amanojako will be there to support the gang and the other heroes. I also hope that you enjoyed seeing several

anime characters making cameo appearances. But still, this still a Gakkou no Kaidan fic, and sorry, no multi-title crossover tie-ups for

now. But maybe in the future, who knows?

**_The story so far…_**

Over 300 people, mostly students and parents from Seirin High attending the Valentine's Day School Fair, were accounted for. Over

150 people died, most of them students, SWAT members, and 10 security guards, and over 150 more, including those who fought the

attacker, including the Get Backers, the three Paper Masters, Anita King, Michelle Chang, and Maggie Mui, were listed as critically

injured. The attacker, who at first believed to be Solomon Grundy risen from the dead as a ghost-like Zombie, turned out to be Clayface

in disguise. Clayface, as it turned out, merged with at least 20 Nightbreeds, and used their combined powers to take form of the recently

deceased Solomon Grundy, and with Clayface's superhuman strength, coupled with the Nightbreeds' supernatural abilities, making

Clayface's camouflage as success. Somehow, Shido Tatsuhiko, Ellen Yin, and Angewomon sensed that something wasn'tright. While

Batman, Shido and the Digimon kept the fake Grundy busy, Angewomon went to the Yokohama observatory, where they discovered

that Nightbreeds have taken possession of several dead bodies of the lab's scientists. After defeating the Nightbreeds, Hikari and

Miyako turned of the lab's mechanisms, uncovering the Sun, and as a result, the Nightbreeds were forced to withdraw from Grundy's

body after making direct exposure to sunlight. Shido and Holy Angemon defeated the Nightbreeds, while Batman forced Clayface to

reveal his true form, and trapped him inside an ice grenade.

Batman, Shido, Yumiko Readman, the Ghosts at School gang, and the Chosen Children held a meeting inside the Watch Tower, Where

Batman enlisted the help of his fellow Justice League members in hunting down Cain, unaware that Cain has a trick up his sleeve.

**Dark Alliance**

Cain, realizing that Shido has enlisted the aid of Batman and the Ghosts at School gang, as well as the Digimon fighters, began to rethink

his options. With Clayface apprehended, and with Shido's additional allies, Cain knew that he'll be having a difficult time in using means

of bending Shido's will. Then an idea hit him. Using his resources, he managed to hack in to the prisoner database of Arkham Asylum.

He then searched at the names of the criminals he considered to be dangerous, and useful. His search was halted when a voice boomed

out. "Hey, hey. Hacking is against the law, especially if it's the law of the jungle.". Turning around, he saw a white-skinned man, his hair

green and unruly, taking the form of a lion's mane, his clothes resembled that of a circus clown, and was bare-feet. Cain looked at the

database, finally recognizing the intruder. "Ah, you must be the Joker. I didn't expect to see you…a bit…muscular.". The Joker giggled

at the compliment and said, "Mr. Ethan Bennet, or should I say, Clayface, told me about this place. And that you're doing all this murder

just to get an old associate to rejoin your gang.". Cain smiled at the Joker's resourcefulness. "And so what if I am?", Cain asked.

"Perhaps I can help you with that." The Joker grinned. Cain raised an eyebrow. "Using your laughing gas? I doubt that would work. The

Batman is here in Japan as we speak…". But Joker butted in. "Yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah. That's why I came here. Aside from offering

an alliance, I have a sure way of you getting to your lovely Shido, while we keep the others apart and the others at bay.". This raised

Cain's curiosity. He finds it irresistibly intriguing. "I'm listening.". But the Joker wickedly decided to add some suspense just to spite him.

"First, allow me to introduce to you our potential allies." The Joker made an introductory gesture. The Nightbreeds were in a defensive

posture as several birds appeared. And then a voice chirped. "Tweet, tweet my pretties.". A small man, in a hat and tuxedo, brandishing

an umbrella. Cain smirked a bit and said, "The Penguin. Why didn't I see this?". Then another voice boomed. "Though your hedonistic

attitude is natural, your approach to attract your enemies caused them to find an answer without minimum effort, without making a

puzzle.". A tall, slim-looking man, with long, black hair, dressed in a green-tight tights, covering his body except his arms. Carrying a staff

with a question mark-like ornament, and accompanied by five technicians all dressed in variations of green tights. "Allow me to introduce

myself. I am the Riddler. And I will provide you with some puzzles to keep Batman and the other expendables at bay.". Cain smirked in

fascination. "Cool.". Then another voice came, and the atmosphere became a bit breezy. "Cool? My friend, you don't even know that

word. Cool means _Cold Death_, to Batman and those who allied with him.". Joker was jumping up and down like a real clown would.

"And that, Mr. Cain, is Mr. Freeze.". A voice again boomed. "Hey, Don't forget about me!". Cain giggled. "Of course, who would

forget Killer Croc?". Then one of Cain's trusted associate stepped in. "Master Cain, perhaps I did the right thing by bringing in an

outsider who would be very useful to our plans in bringing down Shido.". Cain then motions his associate to bring in this person. Then a

man in tights and a mask came. "Master, this is Bane.". Cain glanced and said, "He doesn't look to good to pose a threat to my

enemies.". But Bane spoke to assure Cain. "Mr. Cain, I assure to you, there is more to me than meet the eye.". Impressed, Cain then

motions his new-found allies to a huge round table to discuss plans on how to lure Shido into a trap while keeping his allies away from

each other. The Joker merrily jumps up and down and said, "Hey, I have an idea! Why not try this book? It has spells that unleashes

ghosts all over Japan. We can use this to keep Bat-sy and his playmates busy, while you make some plans to blackmail Shido-boy onto

going to your place alone." Cain seem to agree with the Joker's plan, but a young, teenage voice came out. "You seem to forget that

Digimons are now teaming with the Nightwalker detectives." Everyone were surprised at the young man's sudden appearance, and the

Nightbreeds began to assault him, but two dark-type Digimons kept the Nightbreeds at bay. Cain told his underlings to remain calm,while

asking for the intruder's name. "Call me, the Digimon Emperor. And I have a proposal on how to separate Shido and his allies. All it

takes is a careful planning." Cain nodded, and clapped his hands, signaling his allies to form a circle around the round table. "Then it is

decided. We form an alliance to rule Japan. Once we rid ourselves of our enemies, we will rule Japan, and later the rest of the world!".

Back at the Watch Tower, The Justice League were forced to cancel their meeting after an emergency distress signal was beeping.

Batman, Yumiko Readman, the Ghost at School gang and the Chosen Children were sent home for the evening, unaware that Cain has

amass an alliance with some of Gotham City's deadliest enemies.

**To Be Continued**…

Looks like our heroes will have their hands full on this situation. Whereas Shido enlisted the aid of Yumiko, the Batman, the Ghosts at

School gang, and the Digimon cast, Cain have enlisted the aid of several known enemies from the USA!.

WHOA! This is a Gakkou no kaidan fic, right? So what the heck are the Batman, Nightwalker, and Digimon villains doing here? This fic

was supposed to have ghosts, right? Well, be patient. They'll be here in a few days or so. And expect a lot of surprises as the battle

commences, and Amanojako will play a big role in this fic. Until then, be good.

Reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't. Criticisms are fine, but I won't tolerate abuses.


	6. Dark Dance

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Hello, Gakkou no Kaidan fans! We're here now at Chapter 6, it's gonna get more interesting, and I mean bloody interesting, as the bad

guys from various series banded together to give the Ghosts at School gang and the other heroes a heck of a hard time while they try to

isolate the hero of Nightwalker, while the heroes themselves areunaware of the bad guys' alliance and careful planning. And while the

Joker hatches a plan to summon ghosts, what do the other villains have in mind to keep our heroes busy? Let's find out, shall we?

**_The story so far..._**

Hajime and Momoko are now a couple, and both brought food for the school fair. Various characters from the anime series made

cameo appearances since the school fair is open to everyone. In the midst of the fair, a huge attacker barges in on the fair, and attacked

everyone at sight, and the heroes present responded, although they have great difficulties in dealing with the attacker. The Batman, in his

civilian guise, was there at the scene, and risen from the dead as a ghost-like Zombie, turned out to be Clayface in disguise. Clayface, as

it turned out, merged with at least 20 Nightbreeds, and used their combined powers to take form of the recently deceased Solomon

Grundy, and with Clayface's superhuman strength, coupled with the Nightbreeds' supernatural abilities, making Clayface's camouflage as

success. Somehow, Shido Tatsuhiko, Ellen Yin, and Angewomon sensed that something wasn't right. While the Batman, Shido and the

Digimon kept the fake Grundy busy, Angewomon, Aquilamon, Miyako and Hikari went to the Yokohama observatory to follow a

vague-looking beam that was causing the dark clouds to block the sun, which caused extreme darkness all over the district of

Yokohama up to Seirin High's city district. There they discovered that Nightbreeds took over the lab, andafter defeating them, Miyako

turned off the equipments, and the sun was restored. The Nightbreeds were forced to exit Grundy's body after making contact with the

sun's rays. Angemon and Shido dispatched them while Grundy was forced to reveal himself as Clayface (Ethan Bennet). Batman

defeated Clayface by trapping him inside an ice by using the Ice grenade. After that, order was restored, but the damage was done.

Batman, Shido, Yumiko Readman, the Ghosts at School gang, and the Chosen Children held a meeting inside the Watch Tower, where

Batman enlisted the help of his fellow Justice League members in hunting down Cain, unaware that Cain has amassed a team of his own.

**Dark Dance**

With the Justice League unavailable due to an emergency, Batman and the rest of the heroes went home for the day (Batman and Ellen

Yin decided to stay in Japan for now to monitor the situation that struck Seirin High), while the other Chosen Children, Miyako, Hikari,

Takeru, Hawkmon, Angewomom, Angemon, and Shido were in Yokohama to further investigate the Nightbreed activities, having

discovered more bodies inside the observatory. Taichi and the rest went home, while Koshiro was typing his laptop to check some

information on the internet to regarding the incident. The Ghosts at School gang went to Hajime's house to discuss about what took

place at Seirin High earlier during the day. Amanojako, was sitting by the window, listening to the gang's discussion, while keeping his

senses open in case of a possible attack, although it was unlikely that a Nightbreed would attack since they would strike only at

nighttime.

Inside Cain's "fortress", Cain told his allies who should go first in making the first move. The "Digimon Emperor" stepped in, saying that

terror will be unleashed tonight, and he will sent his own "ghosts" to spread fear and chaos within the suburbs of Japan. The rest of the

bad guys were intrigued at what the Digimon Emperor has in store for the good guys.

8 pm. News of the attack at Seirin High was still fresh in the mind of the Japanese populace, having watched the footage of the fake

Grundy killing the students and guests, the Batman and the Digimons defeating the fake Grundy, only to reveal itself as Clayface. The

Chosen Children were doing their homework, while Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako were still with Shido scouting all over Yokohama.

Yumiko Readman visited a nearby hospital to check on the conditions of the three Paper Masters. They were steadily recovering, but

were still far from recovering enough to return to action.

Ironically, despite the Seirin High incidence, most couples still celebrate Valentine's Day by going out on dates, some eating at

restaurants, and even some went to hotels, and even motels. Others were strolling at the parks, and others were making out inside their

homes (when their parents weren't around!).

The Batman and Ellen Yin were on the streets, looking around in case of strange, bad elements appearing out of nowhere. They couldn't

afford getting behind another sneak attack after the sudden attack by Clayface and the Nightbreeds at the school earlier. So far, the two

detectives find the streets generally peaceful.

At a rooftop building, near Hajime's neighborhood, the Digimon Emperor was carrying his laptop. And unknown to the Chosen

Children, The Digimon Emperor has access to the Digimon world, and can summon dark-type Digimons to do his bidding. He opened

the Digital Gate out came dark-type Digimons, ready to obey it's employer's instructions.

**---Start Digimon Profile ---**

**Reapermons**. Dark-type Digimons who resembles

that of an actual Grim Reaper due to it's human-like

height, emitting dark fogs, and can fly high. Because

of it's power over darkness, paranormal devices can

lead it's researchers to believe that the Reapermons are

actual ghosts. It's weapon, the Silver Scythe.

Made of unknown metallic elements, it can slice through a

tank, and even through a steel door of a bank vault.

**---End Digimon Profile ---**

The Reapermons were dispatched to wreck havoc all over Hajime's place, being instructed to attack establishments that still celebrate

Valentines' Day. They began to decimate couples inside a restaurant, and others inside hotels, motels, and even outside their homes,

leaving a trail of blood in it's wake. Police were quickly dispatched, but were no match for the Reapermons' speed, as they too were

sliced into two. Commissioner Yamagata, who was given the Bat-Wave Communicator by the Batman secretly during the day, called

Batman and Detective Yin, informing them of "flying grim reapers" attacking the city. Both responded and went to the scene. The

Digimon Emperor, pleased at the result, then dispatched more Reapermons, sending them to Odaiba, to keep the Chosen Children

busy. He was not aware that Takeru, Hikari, and Miyako were still in Yokohama tagging with Shido.

At Hajime's neighborhood, Amanojako stood up, sensing dark-auras emanating within the surrounding area. He immediately called

Momoko's friends (who paid a surprise visit) Satsuki and Keichiirou, and told them that they should go to Hajime's house to inform him

and Momoko that an attack is about to commence. Since Mr. Miyanoshita is in Tokyo due to a meeting, the Miyanoshita children didn't

have a problem in dealing with the threat. As they went to Hajime's house, they went to Hajime's room. While Fuko and Natsumi waited

downstairs with Keichiirou, Satsuki, Aya and Amanojako went straight to Hajime's room. And since Hajime's parents were out due to a

meeting, they didn't have problems running at the stairs. Since the door to Hajime's room was unlocked, they barged in, only to find

Hajime and Momoko semi-naked (Hajime in his briefs, and Momoko, still in her clothes, but her blouse was opened, exposing her

chest, while her skirt was lifted, exposing her panties, and Momoko was on top of Hajime, kissing passionately), and realizing that the

couple were making out. Hajime and Momoko shrieked at the intrusion and covered themselves with his blanket. Satsuki blushed, while

Aya was cheering them on. Amanojako came in and said, "Sorry for spoiling your fun, but we're under attack! Better get dressed, and

make it fast! We'll have to leave this place until we reached your other friends. We're no match for these attackers!". As Satsuki and the

others went downstairs, Hajime sighed at the bad timing, while Momoko told him that that after this, they'll make up for lost time. Hajime

and Momoko got dressed and went downstairs, and then all the gang members went outside, only to be greeted by an incoming

Reapermon. The Reapermon swinged his scythe, but missed, but the scythe assault resulted in several screams from the

teenagers. They made their way out, only to see more Reapermons attacking their neighborhood. "Just great. First, Nightbreeds, now

Grim Reapers. What else is next? Batman's opponents?" Amanojako said sarcastically before the gang managed to sneak out of the

neighborhood without being seen. As soon as the gang managed to secure a car, they started the engine (Hajime's the driver, and since

there's no keys, he had to resort using the wiring like he saw on TV), and sped off before a Reapermon caught them. Soon, five

Reapermons are right on their tail.

At the building's rooftop, the Digimon Emperor was laughing maniacally at the result of his work. He calculated that, by now, the Chosen

Children will be busy as the Reapermons make their presence in Odaiba. He then radioed Cain about the current situation. "Good work,

Emperor, with Amanojako and his brats busy, I'll send the next wave to keep the others busy." Cain said.

10 minutes later, Detective Yin and the SWAT team intercepted the Reapermons who were after the Ghosts at School gang. The

SWAT team managed to hold off the attackers until Yin got the teenagers to a safe place.

The Batman, on the other hand was busy fighting off three Reapermons at the other side of the street. A portion of his blue cape and the

black and yellow bat symbol on his chest was slashed, but his chest only get a minor cut. He immediately recognized them as Digimons,

but wondered how the Digimons got here so quickly, and wondered if Cain has anything got to do with this.

**To Be Continued...**

Once again, looks like our heroes will have their hands full on this situation. With the Batman and the Ghosts at School gang are being

assaulted by dark-type Digimons, the rest of the attackers are about to make their presence known in Odaiba, where the battle between

the Reapermons and the Digi-Destined Chosens are about to commence. Shido and the others still have no idea on what's going on.

And if they do, what will they do then? And what about Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters? With the three Paper Sisters still weak

from the last battle, how can they defend themselves?

WHOA! This is a Gakkou no Kaidan fic, right? And the Digimon bad guys are already hogging the spotlight! Well, part of the story.

Chapter 7 will be next, as the Batman villains will take their turn in spreading terror to keep the other heroes busy until the Nightwalker

hero is isolated. Of course, Hajime and the gang are the main heroes here, right? So how will they try and resolve this situation?

Be patient, as the action and suspense has already begun, and we are a few chapters away (up to Chapter 12, I believe, 'coz there are

other bad guys waiting for their turns. Look up at the end of Chapter 5 to see which bad guys are allied with Cain) from the answer.

Until then, be good.

Reviews are welcomed. Flames aren't. Criticisms are fine, but I won't tolerate abuses.


	7. Wings of the Ghosts

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Hello, Gakkou no Kaidan fans! We're here now, in Chapter 7. And finally some more action, as Cain and his allies made their first

move. The mysterious Digimon Emperor sent the Reapermons to wreak havoc over the subdivision where Hajime lives, while sending

the rest to Odaiba to keep the other Digi-Destined heroes busy, thus isolating them. And that was just the start, as the other bad guys

are systematically going to make their own move, while Cain takes a front row seat, waiting merrily while his allies do the work.

**_The story so far…_**

Over 300 people, mostly students and parents from Seirin High attending the Valentine's Day School Fair, were accounted for. Over

150 people died, most of them students, SWAT members, and 10 security guards, and over 150 more, including those who fought the

attacker, including the Get Backers, the three Paper Masters, Anita King, Michelle Chang, and Maggie Mui, were listed as critically

injured. The attacker, who at first believed to be Solomon Grundy risen from the dead as a ghost-like Zombie, turned out to be Clayface

in disguise. Clayface, as it turned out, merged with at least 20 Nightbreeds, and used their combined powers to take form of the recently

deceased Solomon Grundy, and with Clayface's superhuman strength, coupled with the Nightbreeds' supernatural abilities, making

Clayface's camouflage as success. Somehow, Shido Tatsuhiko, Ellen Yin, and Angewomon sensed that something wasn't right. While

Batman, Shido and the Digimon kept the fake Grundy busy, Angewomon went to the Yokohama observatory, where they discovered

that Nightbreeds have taken possession of several dead bodies of the lab's scientists. After defeating the Nightbreeds, Hikari and

Miyako turned of the lab's mechanisms, uncovering the Sun, and as a result, the Nightbreeds were forced to withdraw from Grundy's

body after making direct exposure to sunlight. Shido and Holy Angemon defeated the Nightbreeds, while Batman forced Clayface to

reveal his true form, and trapped him inside an ice grenade.

Batman, Shido, Yumiko Readman, the Ghosts at School gang, and the Chosen Children held a meeting inside the Watch Tower, Where

Batman enlisted the help of his fellow Justice League members in hunting down Cain, unaware that Cain has amassed a team to bring

down Shido.

After a lengthy discussion, Cain and his allies agreed on dividing Shido's allies so that Shido would be isolated. Then Cain's allies will do

their part in spreading terror on Valentine's Day during nightfall.

The Digimon Emperor then dispatched the Reapermon on both prefectures: Hajime's and the Chosen Children. Hajime and the gang

managed to outrun their pursuers and reached Detective Yin while the SWAT teams keep the Reapermons at bay. The Batman on the

other hand, was fending off three Reapermons. He immediately realized that they're Digimons, and wondered if they're connected to

Cain.

**Go-suto no Tsubasa (Wings of the Ghost)**

"Despite the outfits, I can tell that they're Digimons. I wonder, if they're connected to Cain in some way.

He was able to find allies like Clayface and Killer Croc. I hope that my assumptions are wrong." Thought the Dark Knight, as keep

eluding the Reapermons' Silver Scythes. Two blocks away, Detective Ellen Yin took control of the wheels, and drove off towards

Odaiba, taking the Ghosts at School gang with her. Yin told the gang that they're Digimons. Amanojako was surprised by this revelation,

stating that he could feel their "ghostly" presence. Yin rebutted, saying that despite their outfits, their interior designs gave them away.

She told him that the best thing to do was to get the Digimons and their human partners for help. Keichiirou told Yin that the

Reapermons are gaining on them. Yin noticed it, and stepped up on the gas. "I just hope that this has nothing to do with Cain. First he

orchestrated the Boogeyman fraud, then the Valentine's massacre, and now this." Yin thought. Somewhere within Odaiba, Taichi,

Yamato, Jyou, and Iori where busy taking out the Reapermons through Greymon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Ankylomon. The battle

soon reached to a standstill, as the Reapermons were starting to back away. On the other side of Odaiba, Sora, Mimi, and Daisuke

were evacuating the injured, while Garudamon, Togemon and Flamdramon chased the Reapermon away from the humans, but they still

stood their ground. Daisuke then called Koshiro on his cell phone, telling him to find the source of where the Reapermons came from.

Koshiro and Ken then followed the trace on where the Digimons came from while going mobile.

At the rooftop building, The Digimon Emperor was laughing to his heart's content, seeing the battle and the bloodshed it caused. He then

heard a voice coming from behind. "Tweet, tweet, tweet. How's your little pretties doing?". The Digimon Emperor turned seeing the

Penguin and his Kabuki Twins approaching. Smirking, he said, "Everything is going according to plan. I presume that you're here to do

yours, am I right?". The Penguin grinned. Yes. And here it is. He brought out a small radio controller with an antenna. "This little pretty

will keep everyone busy, panic and hysteria!". The Penguin pressed the button, emitting a sonic wave all over Odaiba. Within seconds,

all birds of all kinds were flying towards the scene of the battle, complicating matters for the heroes. As the birds were assaulting the

Digimons, the Reapermons took the opportunity to strike back. But somehow, the heroic Digimons held on, as they regretfully killed the

birds to prevent them from being attacked by the Reapermons. Near Odaiba, Yin tried to shake both the pursuing Reapermons and the

attacking birds while maintaining control of the vehicle. After five minutes of wild goose chase, they reached the battlefield as they

plowed over the Reapermons who were attacking Greymon and the others. Greymon took the opportunity and spit a huge fireball at the

Reapermons and the attacking birds. But despite this, they keep coming. Yin and the gang approached Taichi and the others. "What the

hell is going on? First Digimons, then wild birds." Taichi said, "I don't know. The birds just suddenly came and…"his speech was cut off

as Yin realized something. "The Penguin. So he's here.". "Incoming!" Amanojako screamed, as he took down a wild bird, saving Yin

from harm. Two blocks away, the Batman realized that the Penguin was here, knowing that only he has the scientific ability to summon

birds. He took a pen-like device from his Utility Belt and activated a counter-sonic wave, causing the birds to attack the Reapermons.

With the Digimons' aid, all Reapermons were defeated.

"Blast that Bat! He turned my own pets against us!" Shouted the Penguin. The Digimon Emperor managed to stay calm. "So, he has

devices like I do. No matter. We'll still proceed as planned.". But the Penguin tapped the Emperor's shoulder. "Looks like we have

company.". The Digimon Emperor turned around, surprised to see Koshiro and Ken riding on Kabuterimon's back. Ken was very livid,

and immediately spilled the beans, revealing the Digimon Emperor's true identity. "Garou Giovanni. I can't believe that you'd stoop this

low." The Digimon Emperor was visibly shaken by Ken's pronouncement. Ken then explained to Koshiro that Garou used to be his

classmate, but dropped out of school and led a life of crime. Ken said that Garou was also among the reasons why he became the

original Digimon Emperor, being hired by the late Arachnemon to make sure that the dark towers were completed. And once Belial-

Vandermon was eradicated, Garou assumed the identity of the Emperor, but wisely stayed hidden, and that he chose not to make any

dark towers, but wondered how Garou, as the Emperor, managed to create dark-type Digimons without the aid of the dark towers. The

Penguin then sent the Kabuki Twins to assault the two teens, but Ken motioned at Wormmon, and Wormmon knew what to do.

---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence ---

Wormmon changes…to Stingmon!

---End Digimon Evolve Sequence ---

Stingmon fought the Kabuki Twins, while the Digimon Emperor hurled gas bombs at Koshiro and Ken, causing them to fall from

Kabuterimon's back. As Kabuterimon flew down to catch the fallen teens, the Digimon Emperor hurled two bola ropes and fastened

around Stingmon's neck, choking him. As Stingmon tried to remove the ropes, the Kabuki Twins, the Penguin, and the Digimon

Emperor entered the Digi-gate via the Emperor's laptop, and as soon as the four villains were inside the Digimon world, the laptop

exploded, ensuring that they won't be tracked down. The four fiends arrived safely at Cain's lair.

As Stingmon freed himself from the ropes, Kabuterimon carried the two unconscious teens, and the two winged Digimon went to the

nearest hospital to treat Koshiro and Ken. Yin, the Ghosts at School gang, The Batman, and the Digi-Destined warriors met at the

Odaiba Shrine, telling each other that the Reapermons are defeated, and that the birds were restored to normal. Batman asked Yin to

call Arkham Asylum to see if there are any escaped convicts. Batman reasoned that if Cain have acquired the services of Clayface, and

Killer Croc, then it is likely that Cain would find allies in Gotham's most dangerous crooks.

At Cain's hideout, Cain assured to the Penguin and the Digimon Emperor that the plan worked so far. The Joker then stepped forward

and said that it's his cue to tune up the "party".

To Be Continued…

Hmm…A Ghost Stories fic, yet in one chapter the Digimons and Batman villains hog the spotlight…well, that's ok. Hajime and the gang

took the lead from Chapters 1-3, so why not let the rest take the lead? And the problem isn't over.

It took the combined efforts of the Digimons and Batman to defeat the Reapermons, but the Penguin and the Digimon Empeor escaped,

and he managed to disable two Digimons! What else can he show to us?

Things go for the worse as the Joker takes center stage in Chapter 8, and you wouldn't want to know what he's planning to do. Heck, I

bet you already knew…

The Reviews box is open to all, so send in your humble comments. Let me know if having other guest anime (non-anime) stars featuring

in this fic was a good thing or not. And let me know what you think of this fic.

And note to the readers. This fic might go on beyond 12 chapters, as the other bad guys are waiting for their turns, and Shido and others

are still searching for Cain.

Until then, be good…


	8. Grinning Zombies

**St. Valentine's Massacre **

Hello, Gakkou no Kaidan fans! Welcome to Chapter 8. The first three parts is dedicated to the love-struck, then parts 4-6 reveals the

culprits in the bloody Valentine's attack, and in part 7 comes two villains unleashing hell on Valentine's night! Despite their combined

efforts, the Penguin and the Digimon Emperor II were forced to flee the scene after, Batman countered Penguin's "Bird-Wave", and after

being seen and cornered by Stingmon and Kabuterimon, via the Digi-gate using a laptop, which detonated by remote control so that

they won't be followed. And now the Joker is taking his turn. Wonder what he has in store for us? I bet you're wondering what trick he

has up in his sleeve. If not, read on. You'll soon find out.

**_The story so far…_**

The Digimon Emperor II and the Penguin used their specialties in sowing terror on several prefectures on Valentine's night, using the

Digi-gate to summon Reapermons, while the Penguin used his "Bird-Wave" to aid the Reapermons in dealing with the Digimons.

Detective Yin, Hajime and the gang managed to reach Taichi and the others and they combined their resources to hold off their

attackers. The Batman, while fighting Reapermons on another street, used a counter-sonic wave to disable the Penguin's hold on the

birds, and caused them to attack the Reapermons. The Digimons used this opportunity to defeat the remaining Reapermons, while The

Penguin and the Digimon Emperor II escaped. The Joker volunteered to go next, as he was anxious to try his luck in dealing with

Shido's allies.

**Niyaniya** **Zombies (Grinning Zombies)**

At the Odaiba Shrine, the heroes were discussing on where to start, after discovering that the Penguin is now in league with Cain.

Stingmon told the others what he knows about the second Digimon Emperor before flying off to the nearest hospital to check on

Koshiro and Ken, who are being watched by Leo. Hajime and the others couldn't believe that they'll be facing Cain again after the

Boogeyman incident. While they were discussing on what to do next, Hajime and Momoko were sitting on the other side of the shrine.

He was comforting her after the horrid experience of being nearly fed to the worms, and that the Reapermons were close to killing them.

Thanks to Hajime's assurance and cheering up, Momoko felt safe again, and kissed Hajime as a reward.

Meanwhile, the Joker sent the Nightbreeds to deliver several "Joker Bombs" at several houses in Odaiba, Hiroshima, and Kanagawa.

After the bombs were set, the Joker then detonated them, but were equiped with silent mechanisms, so that the citizens won't be aware.

In five minutes, almost 800 citizens fell under the Joker's gas, turning them into grinning zombies. Brandishing a megaphone, he told the

possessed people to go to Odaiba Shrine and bring the heads of the persons who are not smiling. Ten minutes later, Commissioner

Yamagata called Yin through her cell phone, telling her and the others about several citizens were acting like smiling zombies. "The

Joker! He must have used the Joker Gas to turn them into mindless slaves. We better get moving, or else…" His speech was cut off as

screams from near the shrines were heard. Climbing at the top of the shrine, and using binoculars, Batman saw many grinning zombies

were killing people who were not affected by the Joker Gas. He jumped down, telling everyone to run and find a safe place to hide.

Everyone started to run, but realized that they were being surrounded, as the grinning zombies came from several directions. And the

heroes find themselves surrounded. Batman then turned to Sora and Daisuke. "Can your Digimons fly?" He asked. The teens nodded

and turned to their Digimons, and asked themto evolve. V-mon and Piyomon nodded.

**---Start Digimon Sequence ---**

Piyomon changes…to Garudamon!

V-Mon armor digivolve…to Flamdramon!

**---End Digimon Sequence ---  
**

Garudamon then carried the Ghosts at School gang and Detective Yin, while Flamdramon carries the other Chosen Children, leaving

Batman to face the possessed Japanese citizens. But Taichi and the others asked their Digimons to evolve to help Batman, and the

Digimons agreed.

**---Start Digimon Sequence ---  
**

Armadimon armor digivolve…to Digmon!

Agumon changes…to Greymon!

Gomamon changes…to Ikkakumon!

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

Gabumon changes…to Garurumon!

**---End Digimon Sequence ---  
**

The 5 champion-form Digimons aided the Batman in dealing with the "Grinning Zombies" while Flamdramon and Garudamon flew to

safety. Digmonm went underground to make several holes to trap the possessed people so that they can be dealt with without harming

them. Greymon, Garurumon and Ikkakumon then carried the people and place them there. Since the people were possessed and acted

like mindless zombies, they forgot how to climb, since the trap holes were too high. While airborne, Mimi's cell phone rang, receiving a

call from Koshiro. They were asking for assistance because the entire patients and the hospital staff were acting like possessed persons

smiling. Mimi then told Garudamon and Flamdramon to head for the hospital. The two flying Digimons wasted no time, flying to their

destinations as fast as they can.

Inside the hospital, Koshiro, Ken, Yumiko Readman and the three Paper Sisters (of **_R. O. D. The TV_**), all wearing silk treads in their

nose and mouths, which acts as gas masks, were unaffected from the Joker Gas. They were heading towards the rooftop of the hospital

because of their weakened conditions, and the fact that they were outnumbered and that Wormmon and Tentamon can't evolve without

the risk of bringing down the hospital and injuring the possessed people. As they reached the rooftop, Yumiko used her remaining pares

to create a barricade to block the door. Koshiro and Ken told their partner Digimons to evolve.

**---Start Digimon Sequence---  
**

Tentamon changes…to Kabuterimon!

Wormmon changes…to Stingmon!

**---End Digimon Sequence ---  
**

The weakened humans then boarded onto the flying Digimons' back. As they went airborne, the possessed people barged in but failed

to capture their preys.

Koshiro looked down, and was horrified by the sight. The entire city was filled with almost a million people who fell victim to the Joker

Gas. Yumiko was thinking of a way of how to find the source of the Joker Gas and deactivate it, not realizing that the Joker Gas were

dispatched through harmless explosives. Anita was very upset at the sight as well. Nenene Sumiregawa was also looking at the situation

below, realizing that this wouldn't serve as inspiration to make a new novel, realizing how cruel it looks.

Elsewhere, The Get Backers, Hevn, Natsumi, Paul Wan, Shido, and Modoka were inside Ban Mido's car. Driving away, as the

possessed people were hunting them down, seeing that they were not affected by the Joker Gas. "Blast it! This is Japan! The Joker got

his own turf. Why here?" Ban ranted. Then Ginji got an idea. "Ban-chan, Let's go to Infinity City. We'll be safe ther for now, and let's

hope that it's not affected by that gas.". Ban agreed and headed to Infinity City.

Back at Odaiba Shrine. Batman and the other Digimons were slowly getting exhausted due to the sheer number of people who were

affected by the Joker Gas. More and more possessed people keep coming. Then the Batman thought of something. He radioed the

Watch Tower, and contacted the Martian Manhunter. He asked him if he still has the formula to counter the Joker Gas' effects stored in

the computer database. Martian Manhunter checked and confirmed it. Batman then asked him to formulate it and store it at the Watch

Tower's cannon and aim it in a wide area of Japan and fire it in the air, so that the gaseous antidote will spread quickly and curing the

Japanese citizens. Matian Manhunter asked the Flash to assist him in making the antidote, while dispatching Red Tornado, Supergirl,

Amazo and Captain Atom to aid Batman and the Digimons.

30 minutes later, Batman, the Digimons, and the four Justice League members managed to trap at least 200,000 persons, but realized

that unless the antidote is sent here, they'll be fighting an endless battle. Then Martian Manhunter called Batman on the phone. Telling him

that the antidote will be ready in ten minutes and at the same time told him that a nuclear reactor was damaged and will threaten to

explode, releasing deadly radiation that is similar to the Chenobyl radiation incident in 1981. Batman then told Martian Manhunter that as

soon as the antidote is ready, open fire at will. Batman then told Captain Atom that they'll have to go to the nuclear plant at once. The

two left the battle immediately. Red Tornado provided the Batman and Captain Atom their escape route, while the others continued to

fight.

**To Be Continued…  
**

First, a horde of grinning zombies, and now a nuclear explosion in the making? Sounds like Armageddon for Japan. But why at a time

like this? Feel free to guess who's behind this new threat. And could Captain Atom powers be enough to contain the radiation

considering the plant's huge structure and area? And what can Batman do to help?

See you in a few days or so as Chapter 9 arrives.

Don't worry. Hajime and the gang will re-take the spotlight soon. They are not forgotten. Remember, this is a Ghost Stories / Ghosts at

School fic, right?

And let's not forget that there are several chapters ahead of you, as Shido, and the other Chosen Children and Digimons are still out

there, looking for the bad guys' lair. And their turn still remains to be seen.


	9. Bane vs Batman & enter Scarecrow

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Were here at Chapter 9. Last time the Joker made a laughing stock of our heroes. And while he's keeping the Ghosts at School gang and

the others at bay, Cain send someone to cause an eruption at a nuclear power plant, and Batman and Captain Atom are on the way. It

seems that the enemy's "divide and conquer" tactic is working, as the Digimons, and the other heroes are separated and are drawn to a

corner. So how will our heroes fare well on this one?

**Bane of Destruction, More Trouble Up Ahead**

With almost the entire population of Japan fell under the spell of the Joker Gas, the victims were not aware of the imminent danger that

the nuclear power plant will soon explode. They just keep coming towards their "victims". The Digimons kept placing the victims on the

large holes made by Digmon, but were beginning to lose the struggle, as the holes that were full of "zombies" was swelling, and the

zombies were starting to crawl their way up. And more and more zombies were approaching. Red Tornado, Supergirl and Amazo

pooled their resources and keep the zombies at bay. Then, Supergirl got an idea. "Amazo, can you send these grinners to another

dimension? A place where they can stay until the antidote is ready?" Amazo realized the logic in Supergirl's question. "Yes, I believe that

may be our solution. How long do you want me to place them there?". "Until John J'onzz has the antidote ready". Was her reply.

Amazo's eyes glowed, and the entire populace of Japan, the ones who were affected by the Joker Gas were transported to an

unidentified dimension. The zombies could stay there safely until the antidote is ready.

The flying Digimons saw that the zombies disappeared, and decided to head to the Odaiba Shrine. There the flying Digimons, Yumiko,

Nenene, the Paper Sisters, the Ghosts at School gang, Ken, and Koshiro arrived, seeing Greymon and the other ground Digimons

reverted back to normal. The others also saw three of the Justice League force standing there. Supergirl then informed them that Batman

and Captain Atom were heading towards the nuclear power plant.

Somewhere within the district, Yamagata, Detective Yin, and other police officers blinked their eyes as the grinning zombies disappeared.

All that's left are dead bodies of officers and innocent civilians.

At Hiroshima, Captain Atom, who is carrying Batman, was flying at fast speed, hoping that it wasn't too late. As they arrived, they

noticed that the plant was deserted, and could hear the warning siren, and a few explosions. Captain Atom told Batman that he detected

a very dangerous radiation leak, and that someone huge and muscular is wrecking the safety devices and structures. "Bane". Batman said.

Batman had Flash beam in a radiation suit. As Batman put on his radiation suit on, he told Captain Atom to contain the radiation leak

while he deals with Bane.

Batman went inside, and in five minutes, Batman found Bane, dressed in a radiation suit, wrecking the safety several structures which

holds the radiation rays. Batman and Bane began to fight, while Captain Atom managed to contain 30 of the radiation leak.

At the Odaiba Shrine, Flash radioed Supergirl, telling her that the antidote is ready. Amazo had the zombies transsported to a huge island.

Flash then fired the antidote beam, and the citizens were restored to normal. The citizens blinked their eyes, seeing that they were at an

island. Due to the Joker Gas, they have no recollection of being possessed. It was then that they were transported back to Odaiba

Shrine. The heroes were relieved that things are back to normal for now. Then Momoko heard a psychic voice speaking to her.

"Kayako." Momoko thought. "Momoko, listen, I know who's behind this, and I'll show the location where the culprits are hiding. Once I

gave you the location, tell your friends at once. But you better hurry, for they'll strike again, and they'll attempt to divide you again. ".

Kayako then gave Momoko the location to Cain's hideout. Momoko then told the others what she knew. Supergirl then asked the Flash

to teleport the Digimons to the Watch Tower and give them food to replenish their energies. Flash did so, and the small Digimons were

transported to the Watch Tower. There John J'onzz fed the Digimons.

Meanwhile, the Joker realized that something was amiss. He was sure that the Batman wasn't involved as he was heading at the power

plant. It was then that someone came from behind. "Mr. Cain sent me here to keep those brats and the police busy so that the heroes will

stay apart." Joker looked behind, seeing a man, dressed in rags, a mask and a hat. "Ah, Scarecrow. I thought that you turn down Cain's

offer.". "After he saw my resume, he reconsidered my credentials. Now, then, let's get serious and the scream begin.". suddenly an air

balloon appeared, and fired red gas. It was fear gas. And everyone, including the Digi-Destined Chosen Children, were affected, and

started to have fear-induced effects. Surprisingly, Satsuki, Keichiirou, Amanojako, Hajime, and Momoko managed to get far to avoid

inhaling the fumes. Then all of the sudden, they were teleported to the Watch Tower. Momoko then told the available Justice League

members about the situation. Supergirl began to think of a tactic on how to get to Cain. Momoko then told the others the location to

Cain's hideout.

At the power plant, Batman was having a hard time in dealing with Bane, primarily due to Bane's increased strength, and that three

Nightbreeds appeared and assisting Bane. Then someone struck the Dark Knight from behind. Looking behind, it was another huge

person in a radiation suit,but looking at the attackers back, it appeared to have a tail, also covered with radiation-insulated clothing.

"Killer Croc." Batman hissed. Then two more intruders in radiation suits appeared. And they both sported claws. Batman realized that

the newcomers were the Penguin's Kabuki Twins. "He's all yours. Now I do my part." Bane declares as he began to cause further

damage to the plant's radiation restrainants, causing the warning sirens to beep louder. Captain Atom figured that the Batman must be

having difficulties, but was unable to call for help, as he was busy containing the radiation leaks.

**To Be Continued…**

Ok, so Killer Croc, and the Penguin's Kabuki Twins joined the fight and keep Batman pinned down while Bane keeps Captain Atom

preoccupied, while the Scarecrow puts the fear on the poor citizens after being cured from the Joker Gas.

Satsuki, Keichiirou, Amanojako, Hajime and Momoko managed to get to the Watch Tower and told the available Justice League

members about what they knew, and are now planning something big. What would that be?

And still, where's Shido? He, Angemon, Angewomon, and Aquilamon are still out there, looking for Cain. How come they were not

aware on what's going on?

**Chapter 10** is on the way, and expect more fisticuffs as our guest heroes try to restore order in Japan, while the Ghosts at School gang

tries to come up with a plan to invade Cain's hideout, and Batman tries to take down the bad guys so that Captain Atom could restore

the situation at the power plant..


	10. Assembly

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

Here's chapter 10, and this time things will get a bit more and more violent, as Shido finally got some screen time, as he finally gets his

hands on Cain, with a little help. Meanwhile, the battle continues on at the power plant, and this time the geroes finally gained an

advantage in stopping Cain and his allies.

**Invasion**

At the Watch Tower, Momoko told everyone (the Digimons, Supergirl, Amazo, Red Tornado, Flash, J'onn J'onzz) where Cain's lair can

be found. Supergirl then nodded, and turned to the Digimons, who finished their meals and are now re-energized. Flash then came in and

told everyone that Batman is outnumbered, while Bane continues to thrash the plant. Supergirl and Amazo volunteered to head to the

plant, While Red Tornado will lead the Digimons and their partners to Cain's lair. J'onn J'onzz then told Flash to standby as the cure to

the Fear Gas is about to be prepared.

Meanwhile, Angemon, Angewomon, and Aquilamon were still airborne, and are now seeing that the grins of the people below are being

replaced by frightening faces. Takeru's cell phone rang, and when he answered it, it was Momoko. She told Takeru the directions to

Cain's lair. After that, Takeru told Shido and the rest to follow his direction. With Angemon in the lead, the rest followed.

At the power plant, Captain Atom was beginning to lose his patience at seeing Bane wrecking the areas which restrains the leaking

radiations. As Bane was about to wreck more structures, Amazo appeared and crushed the device which feed the Venom to Bane's

body. With the device broken, Venom stopped flowing to his body. Bane then reverted to normal, and Amazo knocked him out.

Supergirl then appeared and took care of Killer Croc while Batman took out the Kabuki Twins. After 20 minutes, the power plant is

secured, and further leaking was averted as Captain Atom successfully contained the radiation. J'onn J'onzz then fired the cure for the

fear gas, and soon the Japanese populace were back to normal.

Red Tornado, Satsuki, Hajime, Momoko, and Amanojako were outside Cain's lair, waiting for the others to arrive. Five minutes later,

Daisuke, Ken, V-Mon, Wormmon, and the first batch Digimons arrived. Since their human partners were recuperating from the effects of

the fear gas, the Digimons couldn't evolve, so they'll have to settle with what they have.

Four minutes later, Takeru, Hikari, Miyako, and Shido arrived, along with Angemon, Angewomon, and Aquilamon. For a moment,

almost everyone were tensed, as they are about to face a supernatural opponent, and not a Digimon.

10 minutes later, Batman and Captain Atom arrived, while Supergirl and Amazo were escorting the villains, who tried to wreck the power

plant, to the Japanese authorites. Batman and Shido then glanced at their allies, and said, "Ok, everyone, listen up. This is going to be

dangerous. We're about to face a vampire and some of Gotham City's dangerous criminals. They're a dangerous combo. So all I ask of

you is to be careful." Batman said.

With that, everyone prepared to enter Cain's hideout.

**To Be Continued…**

Whoa, looks like a Braveheart-themed battle is about to commence. And while the heroes are assembled, so are the bad guys. So what

kind of tactics does both sides have? And how will they gain an advantage over the opposing group? Wait and see, as the conclusion is

nearing…

Whoops! Don't forget to send in your reviews…


	11. Final Fight

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

The Ghosts at School gang, the Digimon cast, the Batman, Red Tornado, and Shido Tatsuhiko are now assembled outside Cain's

fortress. And are now planning to make a surprise attack to catch Cain and his allies off guard and take them down.

This will be the "final battle" between the good and the bad guys in this chapter, as St. Valentine's Massacre will come to a close.

**Confrontation**

Batman glanced at his allies. He could tell that some will have to come with him and Shido and some will have to stay in case they are

needed as a "contingency plan". He advised Agumon and the first batch Digimons to wait outside with Red Tornado, while he, Shido,

Daisuke and Ken, along with V-Mon and Wormmon, enter the front door. Batman also told the Ghosts at School gang to stay behind as

well. Miyako and Hikari also stayed behind along with Hawkmon and Tailmon to protect the Ghost at School gang in case the fighting

spills outside the hideout.

After five minutes, Batman and Shido entered Cain's lair through the front door, while Daisuke and Ken went through the back door.

After entering the back door, Daisuke and Ken saw the second Digimon Emperor coming out of the bathroom. Daisuke used a

submission wrestling move, a sleeper hold, to knock him out without alerting the others. They then sneaked their way in, and soon saw

Cain and the other villains, the Joker, the Penguin, The Riddler, Mr. Freeze, the Scarecrow, and a host of Nightbreeds, gathering around

a huge, round table. They heard them talking about their next step in taking out their enemies, as well as they learned that the fear gas was

neutralized, but Joker proclaimed he has a "contingency plan" of his own, and assured to them that this will divide their enemies.

At this point, Batman and Shido barged through the front door, causing the Scarecrow and the Penguin to stood up in surprise. Cain,

however clapped his hands as a sign of congratulation, and greeted them sarcastically. "Well, done, detectives. Well done. I must say that

I'm impressed. You managed to find our little hiding place. And I must say I'm pleased to meet you again. You two haven't changed

much since the last time we met (see **_The Boogeyman_**).". Batman gritted his teeth. "It's Shido you want, right? So why go all the way to

kill so many people just to get his attention?". Cain smiled and said, "That's one of my affectionate ways of summoning him. My life isn't

the same without my Shido…". But Cain was cut off by a punch from Shido. Two Nightbreeds lunged forward, only to be sliced by

Shido's blood sword. Mr. Freeze created an ice wall using his ice powers, blocking Batman and Shido. But V-Mon, who evolved to

Flamdramon, used his fire powers to plow their way in. But the Joker raised his hands, holding a book, and chanted some words. A huge

circle appeared and several ghosts and demons emerged from the circle. Worrmon, who evolved to Stingmon, used his silk threads to

hold them off, while Ken called Miyako and the others to go inside and help them stop the emerging spirits. Cain and the villains took the

opportunity to escape as the heroes are distracted. Outside, Amanojako sensed an influx of ghosts coming from the hideout. Hawkmon,

Tailmon and Patamon evolved to their champion forms and went inside. The rest of the first batch Digimons, and the Ghosts at School

gang also followed. As soon as they entered, they were surprised at the sight they were seeing Red Tornado, Shido, Batman, Ken,

Daisuke, Stingmon and Flamdramon were fighting against as combined forces of the Nightbreeds and a host of emerging ghosts and

demons. Agumon and the others joined the fight, while Ken told Hajime, Satsuki and Momoko to go after the Joker and the others,

saying that he has a book that would summon ghosts at any given time. The three Ghost at School gang members nodded and left the

building, leaving the others and went after the fleeing bad guys. Amanojako used his senses to trace the book's energy.

Five minutes later, Angemon summoned his secret weapon, the **Heaven's Gate**, and had the remaining ghosts, demons, and

Nightbreeds banished. They then followed Satsuki and the others, and after five minutes, the heroes are reunited and managed to catch

up with the villains. More Nightbreeds appeared on Cain's behalf, and assaulted the heroes as Joker was about to chant the spell that

would summon the strongest ghosts from the Makai world. Batman used his Baterang on Joker, causing him to drop the book. Joker

didn't had the time to retrieve it, as Mr. Freeze made an ice barricade. It was thick enough to hold off their pursuers. They then escaped

through the sewers, and again Mr. Freeze used his powers to block the sewers' entrance so they won't be followed. "Heaven's Gate!"

Angemon shouted, and a huge portal appeared, and the Nightbreeds, along with the book were banished, never to be seen again.

Batman then surveyed the area, and realized that Cain and some of Gotham City's most dangerous criminals, along with several

Nightbreeds, gave them a head start. Batman and Shido decided to take a break for now and escorted the teenagers to their homes and

families, then left. Batman and Shido then decided to combine their resources in finding their enemies at the soonest possible time before

they get the chance to regroup and hatch more horrible plots.

**To Be Concluded…**

The next chapter will be the epilogue of this fic, as the Ghosts at School gang returned to their normal lives, and the same goes for the

Digimon cast.

Meanwhile, the continuation of the manhunt on Cain and the Batman villains will commence on the **Nightwalker** entry. The fanfic title will

be called "**_Knight Quest_**". And no, it's not about Jean Paul Valley being the 2nd Batman.


	12. Epilogue

**St. Valentine's Massacre**

First, I'd like to thank the readers for reading and reviewing this fic. I really appreciated it. And I'm glad that you liked it.

Second, I sort of ran out of ideas on how to continue this fic, as well as I realized that this fic is getting out of hand, since this is a Ghosts

Stories (for the anime purists, it's also known as Gakkou no Kaidan/Ghosts at School) fic, and it's supposed to be filled with ghosts and

spirits, yet I ended up putting Batman villains in the mix.

At least I've included the ghost in the last chapter, as well as putting the Nightbreeds in for the mix, since they're supernatural entities as

well (like the ghosts and spirits).

Oh, well, it was a nice experiment. I leave the opinions to you guys. Anyway, on to the story!

**Epilogue**

That night, everyone were crying and sobbing, after recalling some of their horrid experiences. From the fake Solomon Grundy to being

possessed by Joker Gas to Scarecrow's Fear Gas. The first batch Digimons were reunited with their human partners, who seemed to

have recovered well. They were also reunited with their families, who were also victims of the Joker and Scarecrow's gas attacks. The

police also conducted a manhunt on Cain and the other villains who were still on the loose.

Satsuki (along with Keichiirou), who were escorted by her boyfriend Takeru, went to her father's side, after being released from the

hospital after a thorough check-up to observe any side effects from the gas attacks. They went straight home. Takeru then departred

through Angemon.

Hajime and Momoko checked on Leo, Aya, Fuko and Natsumi to see if they were alright after recovering from the gas attacks as well.

The three went home along with their parents. Hajime escorted Momoko to her home, and were greeted by Momoko's parents.

Momoko's parents were grateful at Hajime for protecting their daughter. Before leaving, Hajime and Momoko exchanged a long,

passionate kiss while Momoko's parents went to their bedroom to rest. After the kiss, Hajime and Momoko hugged each other for five

minutes before parting.

A week later, it's back to normal at Seirin High, as the gang reported for class (except for Satsuki and Keichiirou, who are still enrolled in

their respective schools). Although their encounter with Cain and the Batman villains were thrilling, their schoolmates' paparazzi-style

inquiries were a little too much, as they realized that they kissed passionately during the school fair, inside the marriage booth. Hajime and

Momoko were blushing furiously at the questions, like how they ended up together, how long they have been a couple, have they ever

make out, and other questions. Leo, and Momoko's three friends snickered at their friends' predicaments.

**The End**

That's all for now. Thanks for taking time to read this fic. Remember to leave your reactions (no violent ones, please) after reading. I 'd

really appreciate it if you do.

The "continuation" of the St. Valentine's Massacre will go to **Nightwalker** under the title "**_Knight Quest_**", as Shido and the Batman

continues their hunt on Cain and others.


End file.
